Is that all you got?
by Insanitistex
Summary: Siren powers are enhanced through the use of Element Zero. Overconsumption of the material has negative side effects. It shows signs of addiction to the substance if taken to many times. So when he gets partnered with her, he has to rethink everything he knows about women. Please Read and Review as it is a tester and may be continued if liked.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

She is a woman with pale skin no amount of sunlight changed that, black hair that was as dark as the space around us and piercing blue eyes that were eccentric and innocent in them. The tattoo of a Celtic regeneration symbol done on her hip is a side-effect of being a siren. Her name is Shiya Bryne though she only goes by Bryne. She is a Siren.

What more do you need to know?

Sirens thrive on Element Zero ore, a mineral that became.

Siren powers are enhanced through the use of Element Zero. Overconsumption of the material has negative side effects. It shows signs of addiction to the substance if taken to many times.

As an infant, Bryne was identified as a Siren and given to a monastery of the ruling order of monks on her homeworld of Mars. That treated her like she was 'their' daughter like their own personal doll. They had conditioned to be the 'perfect' daughter, one that was intelligent, physically capable, and socially acceptable.

She trained her Siren powers in secret until she reached young adulthood at the age of sixteen, when the monks revealed her to the public as their way to gain power. Irritated by the Order's short leash, some would go to the point of saying she was being controlled. Raised and 'trained' to not disobey, she was always afraid to go against them, and did as they wished due to fear that they would sell her out to the Alliance or Cerberus as a test subject as she was lied to saying they were monsters as a power play over Bryne's head.

One day Bryne was talking to a man in the library of her monastery in the middle of studies when he said something odd to her.

"You try harder than anyone I know, when you finally stop and sleep just remember before you close your eyes If you want a path to walk, you gotta find it first. Before they do"

Bryne longed for adventure and expressed interest in traveling around the galaxy to learn her Siren lineage. She eventually realized that the Order was using her as a threat to extort money and obedience.

And you know the funny thing?

So am I.


	2. Chapter 2 Dreams

I always half believed that being so close to the end of the school year could make my wishes come true. On days like this- the sky as clear as crystal and the air fresh as a freshly picked apple- that made me feel like I was queen of the world. I strapped messenger bag over my shoulder while on the front lawn of the school spinning like a skater from the Olympics you watch on TV. But in truth I was a ballet/art student along with a gamer girl personality complex. What can I say? I like to juggle my personality a little more than the average Madonna.

"Oh thank the gods!" I spin faster.

"Say that again, baby doll," My best friend Carmine joined in my elusive spinning.

"Thank the gods!" I roar.

She grabbed a pair of scissors out of her bag from her purple poker dotted pencil case and sat me down. I was still so dizzy from spinning so much. She grabbed my hair and with four precise snips on each side it was cut short at the front that it went my collarbone, but ever shorter at the back to the point of where the nape of my neck was.

"Quick! Name five things more ridiculous than this trip with our parents we are having together!"

I lay back on the grass and roll my arms around in the sky and Carmine joined in as we drew in the sky. "Hmm, orange and lemon cola, male models wearing pink underwear, peanut buttered jellybeans, Paris sixties rock music."

"That's four not five! One more." She said as a car pulled up. We giggled before quickly standing up. Collecting our messenger bags and running towards the car I think hard.

"Okay! Okay, what about-"

"A hanar making out with a krogan who is singing like a salarian!" Carmine chirped to me.

Carmine was the only girl-more like the only person in school- I knew could pull off making my hair look awesome. She had the attitude of a carefree person who wore tie-dye shirts with no shame. Something I'd never see again in my entire lifetime.

"Oh yes you are the one who loved seeing a salarian sing in the ME2 game" I joke.

We climbed in the car and my father turned to see us. "How are you- Shiya Bryne did Carmine cut your hair again?" My father saw my short hair and I shrugged.

"I like it" I say.

He dropped us off in the main part of the street, I looked around and saw the busy people go by. "I need to get some anti-allergy stuff" I say.

"Then off to the ye olde drugstore we go" Carmine pulled me along.

I smile as we enter hearing an old bell ring. I walk up to the counter where a red head was reading a magazine bored. Her eyebrows were black so she had dyed hair, but it was a good paintjob I had to admit.

"Hi where is your non-scripted meds?" I ask.

She pointed over to the corner of the store where the stand was. "What are you allergic to anyway?" Carine questioned to me as she skips and twirls in front of me like we would do in our pointe shoes.

"I get rashes from this stuff in the soy sauce they sell over seas, you know the cheap crap stuff. Anyway I get itchy and swollen and it's not nice so until they invent a cure or something, I'm stuck not being able to put soy sauce on my steamed dim sims"

"That sucks in the mean time we get to chew delicious meat with a devious sauce while you get to chew on meat with other condiments of unnatural flavouring" Carmine teased.

"Oh shut up!" I say pushing her in a joking fashion.

Some trucks pass by and we decide to take the tram trying to get home. We had to get of early at a back alley then cross over a mini mall. People were lining up outside a small building and I stopped.

"What's going on?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know. Want to find out?" She pulls a gun out of her bag cocking back the trigger.

"Carmine?!" I yell too late! She laughs shooting me in the head as the crimson blood goes on the ground.

* * *

I gasp for air as my one manned ship has docked onto station. Sleeping before it was the only way I could last through the boring scout meetings that were to come, sometimes my job really sucked. And other times I was glad I was alone.

"Nice sleep?" I muttered to myself brushing back my hair.

"Yeah right, what good dreams are there these days." I say walking off to the cockpit where I start manually flying.

"This is _SSV Serenity _cleared to dock?" I ask.

"Permission granted Master Chief petty officer Bryne" the AI Avina's voice came through. "Welcome back"

"Good to be back" I say leaning against my chair closing my eyes. I look around at the pretty station before closing my eyes and reaching out. "_Listen to me! Can you hear me!" _I scream out knowing no one can hear me hopefully.

I hear a beep from the console and turn on the nearest button as it connects me to Admiral Hackett who gave me his sternest look. "What did you find chief?" He questioned.

"No vault Sir, although there was a few clues to the next one" I say.

"That is unfortunate. We have found a partner for you to work with"

"What? Sir, I don't and never-"

"You do now. And trust me he will like you" Hackett disconnected me.

He hung up on me. I realised something just then. "That bastard hung up on me!"

**I want it to be one of the ME3 or other characters. And it has to be a guy that's human so your options are**

**Shepard (M)**

**Lt James Vega**

**Kaiden Alenko **

**Or an OC I can make up.**

**Please send in a review to help me. See you on the next chapter **

**Insanitstex**


End file.
